1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt to which slide fastener elements, snap fasteners, curtain hanging device or other elements can be attached, and more particularly, to a belt in which configuration of weaving structure is stabilized despite its low weft yarn density and excellent flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional belt is woven by increasing the densities of warp yarns and weft yarns so as not to produce gaps in the weaving structure in order to stabilize the configuration of a weaving structure for preventing deviation of pattern. With such a weaving structure, element attaching region of the belt, for example, an element attaching region of slide fastener elements, snap buttons, curtain hooks or the like always keeps a stabilized structure, so that the respective elements can be attached firmly without producing a deviation of pattern in the belt and further, the respective elements can exert their stabilized function.
However, according to the aforementioned woven belts, because a tape proper region in the belt, namely a portion for attaching the belt to an object to be attached by sewing or the like, has the same weaving structure as the element attaching region, the tape proper region lacks flexibility and the belt cannot be attached firmly and is unable to fit well to the object to be attached.
On the other hand, cloth woven by employing both weaving and knitting has been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,202 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,601. According to these disclosures, a plurality of weft yarns are arranged in the width direction of the cloth and each of the weft yarns is returned back in each of plural sectioned region in the width direction of the cloth so as to be caught with warp yarns to be woven. Meanwhile, a loop formed at a return end of each weft yarn is caught with a loop formed at the return end of the weft yarn in an adjacent region so as to produce cloth.
Therefore, the cloth obtained in this way has a structure in which plural narrow tapes are connected with each other via a loop in the width direction, so that no deviation of the pattern of the weft yarn occurs. However, in a wale portion in which respective loops are caught, the cloth is likely to be folded in the width direction and elongated or contracted easily, thereby lacks stability of the configuration as a cloth. Thus, such a cloth is not easy to handle. Further, in this cloth, the aforementioned wale portions are formed throughout the entire width thereof at an equal interval in the width direction of the cloth. Therefore, it is not suitable for a belt to which the aforementioned attaching elements are to be attached.